458
Naomi becomes despondent after finding out what Barnabas is. Nathan finds Victoria and turns her over to the authorities to collect a reward. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent Victoria Winters on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. Soon her journey will be over but not before a terrible secret is discovered by still another member of the Collins family. And with that discovery history will record one more strange death at Collinwood. Joshua Collins has returned from Boston and is in the drawing room when Naomi runs in. Almost out of breath, she tells him that she saw Barnabas in the garden with Millicent. Joshua runs out of the house with great concern for the welfare of Millicent. Act I After taking Millicent to her room, Joshua comes back downstairs to comfort Naomi. He offers her a drink, which she refuses. He tells her he went to Boston to find a way to end the curse and offers hope that perhaps he has found help. Naomi feels she has lost everything, that tragedy will never leave them. Joshua reminds her that they still have each other. He makes her promise not to go see Barnabas until tomorrow. Act II Naomi writes a note to Joshua and leaves it on the desk in the drawing room. She pours herself a drink and takes a packet from her bodice, but then puts the packet back, goes to place the note in the desk drawer, and heads to the study to see Victoria. Unseen by her, Nathan Forbes watches her from the landing above the foyer. In the study, Victoria mentions that she earlier heard a scream from outside. Naomi tells her that Millicent thought she saw a strange man but was mistaken. Naomi tells Victoria that Joshua is back and is arranging a boat for her departure tomorrow. Victoria asks if he will be able to get Peter Bradford out of jail, and Naomi says he will do his best but can't guarantee he will succeed. Victoria admits she is in love with Peter. As Naomi starts to leave the study, Victoria says she feels as if Naomi is saying goodbye, but Naomi says she is just saying good night. Act III Soon after Naomi leaves her, Victoria again hears three knocks on the door. Thinking that Naomi has returned, she opens the door but finds Nathan instead. Nathan has a pistol and says he is going to take her back into the village to collect the reward money. Victoria confesses to Nathan that she, not Peter, shot Noah but he doesn’t believe her. He ushers her out of the room at gunpoint. Back in the drawing room, Naomi takes the packet of poison and empties it into her drink. After drinking it, she takes the note to Joshua and places it on the desk. Act IV Naomi goes to the tower room to see her son once more. He cannot look at her. She says he is still her son no matter what he is. In the drawing room, Joshua reads the note and is in despair. Barnabas tells Naomi everything. She realizes he could not help the things he did. Feeling the effects of the poison, Naomi asks to hold him one more time. She tells him she loves him but Barnabas implores her not to love him. She repeats her declaration of love and collapses into his arms. An anguished Joshua enters and kneels to embrace his wife. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Naomi Collins. * This episode features one of the most prominent uses of the for its music score. Story * In 516, Elizabeth will believe herself to be Naomi reenacting her death as seen in this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 458 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 458 - Don't Love MeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes